El Final Del Viaje (KiriAsu)
by SayuriTachibana
Summary: Nunca tuve un objetivo a futuro... yo no tengo ningun futuro... asi que no encontraba sentido en mi existencia, pero... Me alegro de haber sobrevivido hasta el dia de hoy, tal vez no deje una huella en el mundo real... pero aqui... en el mundo que amo... se que hice la diferencia...


Pov's Asuna

Después de que Kirito me rescatara de Sugo en ALFheim Online, logre despertar, pero a pesar de que le dije que a la primera persona que queria ver en el mundo real era a el, el simplemente se nego, me dijo que para el era imposible pero que muy pronto tendria noticias de el.

Cuando todo eso ocurrio, Kirito le envió algo llamado "La Semilla" que aparentemente Kayaba Akihiko le dio después de que yo logrará desconectarme de ALO, al parecer es un codigo o algo asi, que sirve para crear mundos vituales parecidos a SAO, esto lo utilizaron recientemente en ALO, después de que pasara a manos de otra compañia, pues aparentemente pondrían el castillo Aincrad en la actualización del dia de hoy.

Es por este motivo que por fin tuve noticias de Kirito-kun, ya que el envio a su hermana al bar de Agil el dia que teniamos una reunión en su honor (a la cual por cierto el nunca se presentó, lo cuál ya me estaba preocupando), para que nos dijera que nos conectaramos en ALO a las 7:30 p.m., media hora antes de la actualización, al parecer queria pedirnos un favor.

Asi que aqui estamos, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, Agil y yo, esperandolo en el punto acordado, la verdad estaba demasiado ansiosa por volver a verlo, no habia sabido nada de el desde que desperté, le pregunté a Leafa, pero solo me contestó.

"Sabrán todo a su debido tiempo"

Veo como Kirito llega al punto de encuentro acompañado de Yui-chan en su forma pixi, la cuál al verme después de tanto tiempo rápidamente se poso en mi hombro y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hola chicos, gracias por venir- nos dijo el con una sonrisa

-Nada de "hola", ¿Quieres decirnos porqué motivo no hemos sabido nada de ti?, ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de hablarle por teléfono a Asuna- dijo Lisbeth acercándose amenazadoramente a Kirito, haciendo que el levantará las manos a modo de defensa con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

-Lo siento, hay un buen motivo para eso, se los juro

-¿y cuál es ese motivo?- preguntó Klein

-Kirito-kun, nos tienes muy preocupados, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté demostrando lo preocupada que estaba por el, a lo que solo me dio una sonrisa amable y llena de cariño

-Lo siento por preocuparlos, pero como ya les dije hay un buen motivo por el cual no han podido verme en el mundo real y no podran verme por un tiempo

-P-Pero Kirito-san, ¿Porqué no nos dices ese motivo?- pregunto Silica

-Lo hare, pero antes quiero pedirles un favor- dijo Kirito con una mirada decidida en su rostro

-¿De que se trata, Kirito?- le preguntó Klein

-Quiero completar los 100 pisos de Aincrad antes de la próxima primavera

-¡¿Qué?!- dijimos todos conmocionados a excepción de Leafa y Yui, las cuales solo desviaron sus miradas tristes aunque no entendia el porque de esa reacción

-¿Estás loco?, eso es imposible, nos tomo dos años llegar hasta el piso 75 cuando estabamos en SAO, nunca lo lograremos en tan poco tiempo, además ¿Porqué tan poco tiempo?- Preguntó Lisbeth

-Yo... Es algo que necesito hacer- dijo Kirito con la mirada triste -he hablado con el lider de los Salamanders, los Syph y los Cait Sith, todos ellos saben el motivó y estan dispuestos a ayudarnos, además estan interesados en conseguir los items que se dan al terminar cada calabozo, lo único que les pedi fue que nos dejaran derrotar al ultimo jefe a nosotros 7

-Pero... ¿Porqué necesitas hacerlo? Acaso... ¿Tiene que ver con el motivo por el cual no podemos verte aun en el mundo real?- Pregunté, realmente no entiendo el motivo por el cual Kirito-kun actúa de esta forma

-Así es, si me ayudan en esto que les pido, prometo decirles el motivo una vez completemos los 100 pisos

Eso nos dejo pensando a todos, realmente la petición de kirito era descabellada, pero el dijo que necesitaba hacerlos, además solo de esa forma sabremos el porque de que se niegue a vernos en el mundo real y no solo eso, si no que el a hecho mucho por cada uno de nosotros, le debemos la vida, literalmente, después de todo el es el "Héroe Dorado" que termino con SAO.

-La verdad no entiendo porque quieres hacer esto, pero cuenta conmigo, después de todo soy tu mejor amigo ¿No?- dijo Klein con una sonrisa, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-Gracias, Klein- le dijo Kirito con una sonrisa

-Yo también te ayudare, papá- dijo nuestra hija volando frente a el y alzando en alto su puño

-Pues que remedio, lo hare- dijo Liz con un suspiró resignado, para después sonreir con una mirada traviesa

-yo también lo apoyare, Kirito-san- dijo Silica con determinación

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Agil, mostrando una sonrisa al igual que los demás

-Lo que sea por mi onii-chan- dijo Leafa, solo que ella lo dijo con una sonrisa triste que al parecer solo Kirito y yo logramos notar

-Gracias chicos- les dijo Kirito con una sonrisa, para después volver su mirada hacia mi -¿Y tú, Asuna?

-Yo...- dine dudando por un momento, para después sonreir con determinación y tomar su mano -Siempre estare a tu lado

-Y yo al tuyo, siempre- dijo al momento de darme un tierno beso

-Ajamm- oimos hacer a Lizbeth, asi que nos separamos rápidamente sumante sonrojados -siento interrumpir pero... ¿Si empezamos ahora mismo?

-¡Hai!- Gritamos todos juntos para comenzar a volar directo hacia el castillo Aincrad, siendo Kirito y yo los primeros tomados de la mano con Yui entre nustros rostros.

* * *

Y asi comenzo nuestra aventura, diariamente todos nos conectabamos a la misma hora y terminabamos un piso diariamente, claro que como Kirito lo habia dicho con la ayuda de los Salamanders, Cait Sith y los Syph, durante este tiempo habia ocaciones en las que tanto mi amado Kirito y Leafa se dejaban de conectar durante un par de dias, pero cuando preguntabamos que les ocurria siempre contestaban lo mismo.

"Tuvimos un pequeño imprevisto"

Aun sin ellos todos continuabamos luchando y derrotando a los jefes de piso, en cuanto llegamos al piso 22 Kirito, Yui y yo corrimos a comprar nuestra antigua cabaña de SAO, ahi descansabamos junto a nuestros amigos cada vez que terminabamos un calabozo.

Durante ese tiempo note que Kirito estaba mas cariñoso y atento tanto conmigo, como con Yui y Leafa, ademas de que intentaba pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo que podia con cada una de nosotras cuando no estabamos derrotando a un jefe de piso.

También pude notar que Leafa y Yui parecian muy preocupadas por el, como si en cuanquier momento fuera a desaparecer, la verdad no entendia su comportamiento pero de cierta forma comenzaba a asustarme, Kirito se negaba a dejarnos verlo en la vida real al igual que Leafa, sabia que ocultaban algo muy serio lo cual descubrimos un dia al derrotar al jefe del piso 91...

-¡Genial!, solo nos faltan nueve pisos mas, no pense que lo lograriamos tan rápido- dijo Lizbeth entusiasmada

-Bueno, lo logramos principalmente porque tenemos el apoyo de 3 razas enteras de ALFheim, sin ellos jamasa lo hubieramos logrado- dijo silica con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a pina

-Parece que después de todo no estabas tan loco Kiri... ¿Qué pasa Kirito?- dijo Klein acercándose rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro, el cuál "respiraba" con dificultad

-¡¿Kirito-kun, qué pasa?!- pregunte alterada al ver como caía al piso, por suerte logre atraparlo a tiempo, poniendo su cabez en mi pecho y tomando su mano con la mia

-¡Onii-chan!/¡Papá!/¡Kirito!- se escucho el grito de nuestros amigos, los cuales se arrodillaron rápidamente al lado de Kirito con miradas preocupadas en sus rostros

-Leafa... Tenemos que... Desconectarnos ahora- dijo el con gran dificultad empezando a abrir su menu

-Kirito-kun ¿Qué pasa?, por favor dime- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Onii-chan!, ¡Tenemos que decirles!

-N-no... Aun... No, Sugu- dijo para despues terminarse de desconectar, desapareciendo en mis brazos

-¡Leafa, dinos que ocurre!- grito Klein realmente preocupado

-N-no puedo, lo siento- nos dijo con lágrimas callendo de sus mejillas para desconectarse rápidamente

-Tengo que ir con papá- dijo Yui desapareciendo ella también

-¡Yui-chan, espera!- intente detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde

-¡¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo?!- dijo Liz conmocionada al igual que todos nosotros

Después de eso no supimos nada de ellos tres en una semana, durante ese tiempo los ataques a los jefes de piso cesaron, todos queriamos saber que ocurria con Kirito, asi que un dia nos reunimos en el bar de Agil, en el mundo real para discutir lo que ocurria.

-Esto no tiene sentido, si fuera algo grave el ya nos lo hubiera dicho, ¿cierto?- dijo Liz con duda llenando su voz

-Lo mas probable es que no, Kirito es el tipo de persona que carga con el dolor sola para no preocupar a los demás- dijo Klein poniendo un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba en que podria ser lo que Kirito nos oculta

-Sea lo que sea, hay que averiguarlo, algo me dice que nos necesita mas que nunca- dijo Agil

-Solo espero que este bien- dije, con lágrimas llenando mis ojos de la angustia de no saber nada de la persona que amaba

-Chicos, que bueno que los encuentro a todos- dijo Suguha a la vez que ingresaba al local, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, además de una enormes ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido nada en dias

-¡Suguha!, ¡Tienes que decirnos que le ocurre a Kirito!, ¡Por favor!- dije tomandola rapidamente de los brazos a lo que ella solo pudo desviar la mirada

-Y-yo... no puedo decirles, lo siento

-¡¿Porqué no?!, ¡Kirito es nuestro amigo!, ¡Es mi mejor amigo!, ¡Tenemos derecho a saber lo que le pasa!-grito Klein ya desesperado por la situación al igual que todos nosotros

-Por favor, Leafa-san- dijo Silica, llorando

-Leaf-Suguha, nesecito saber de Kazuto, necesito saber que le pasa a la persona que amo- dije a lo cual ella solo me miro sorprendida, después bajo la mirada triste y saco un papel de su abrigo

-Si estan dispuestos a afrontar la realidad, vallan a esa dirección, pregunten por el doctor Ryugazaki, diganle que quieren saber sobre Kazuto, el paciente con el cual se esta probando el MediCuboid, el les dara las respuestas que necesitan- dijo para después salir corriendo del lugar, dejandonos a todos conmocionados

-¿d-dijo... Paciente?- pregunto Liz

-V-vamos- dije con miedo de averiguar aquello que iba a buscar

Una vez que todos subimos a la camioneta de Agil, nos dirigimos rápidamente al Hospital General del Norte, que era el lugar a donde nos envio Suguha, al llegar bajamos todos y nos dirigimos a gran velocidad a la recepción, donde preguntamos por el doctor Ryugazaki, una vez el doctor se presento a nuestro encuentro con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, pero una vez mencionamos el nombre de Kirito-kun su expresion cambio a una triste y nos hizo pasar a una sala para explicarnos la situación.

* * *

-Bueno primero que nada debo decirles que lo que les dire no es facil de asimilar y tienen que ser fuertes- dijo el dictor, provocando no solo angustia dentro de mi, si no dentro de todos los presentes- el MediCuboid es la tecnología de inmersión total desarrollada con fines médicos para mejorar la calidad de vida de pacientes con enfermedades terminales, tiene una salida electromagnética más fuerte que el NerveGear y el AmuSphere lo que puede hacer que los músculos sean completamente adormecidos y cancelar los reflejos espinales por lo que es posible evitar el uso de anestésicos que aún tienen un riesgo pequeño pero raro. Tiene muchos más componentes generadores de pulsos que el NerveGear y su CPU supera con creces la velocidad de procesamiento del AmuSphere. El primer prototipo de MediCuboid se hizo a partir de un NerveGear y el primer sujeto de prueba fue el joven Kazuto Kirigaya. Es por eso que el fue uno de las 10,000 personas atrapadas dentro de SAO. Aunque después de que despertó se le coloco un MediCuboid completamente terminado.

Todos soltamos una exclamación de sorpresa, sin poder creer que Kirito pudiera necesitar un aparato semejante.

-P-Pero... ¿Porqué el?- pregunte con voz pequeña y temerosa.

-La cistinosis es una enfermedad por almacenamiento lisosómico producida por una mutación en el gen CTNS localizado en el cromosoma 17. Se caracteriza por una acumulación de cristales formados por el aminoácido cistina en el interior de las células del riñón, córnea y otros tejidos. Actualmente la acumulación de cistina en la córnea a provocado una ceguera total en el joven kirigaya, además que debido a su condición desde la temprana edad de 7 años desarrolló Síndrome de Fanconi lo cual provoco en el mas enfermedades y síntomas tales como hipofosfatemia que es la disminución de fosfatos en sangre, acidosis, glucosuria, disminución de calcio en sangre, retraso del crecimiento, raquitismo, polidipsia y poliuria. Pero la enfermedad mas importante que su condición ha provocado es la Insuficiencia Renal Crónica, la cual esta comenzando a provocar una uremia, que es básicamente la contaminación de la sangre del paciente.

Nadie podia creer lo que el doctor nos decia, básicamente nos estaba diciendo que Kirito podria morir en cualquier momento y que el en realidad jamas fue el joven energético y lleno de vida que nosotros creiamos.

-¡P-Pero algo debe poder hacerce, ¿Cierto?!- grite, sin querer creer lo oia en ese momento

-¡Cierto!, ¿No pueden transplantarle un riñon o algo?, ¡les dare uno de los mios!- dijo Klein que al igual que todos se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

-Me temo que en este momento el joven Kazuto se encuentra en un estado crítico, a estado teniendo fuertes recaidas últimamente, no aguantaria ningún tipo de operación por mas sencilla que esta fuera.

Después de eso la sala quedo completamente en silencio, yo, nadie podia creer que Kirito, el "Héroe Dorado" que termino SAO, la persona que amo, aquel valiente espadachín negro que jamás se daba por vencido frente a una pelea, estaba por perder la batalla mas importante, la de su propia vida...

-Doctor... ¿Podemos verlo?- Pregunté, queriendo ver con mis propios ojos si era verdad

-Claro, siganme

Seguimos al doctor en un silencio total, con temor llenando nuestros corazones al pensar lo que encontrariamos al llegar a nuestro destino, una vez que el doctor ingreso a una habitación hicimos lo mismo, pero en cuanto vimos lo que habia dentro, las lágrimas en los ojos de todos brotaron, asi como la conmoción y mi mundo entero se derrumbo.

En esa blanca habitacion, en aquella cama de hospital, se encontraba mi amado, solo que en vez de ese joven de cara redondeada e infantil, delgado pero algo músculoso, de aspecto fuerte y decidido, con piel ligeramente bronceada, con cabellera azabache y unos impresionantes y hermosos ojos onix... Con un MediCuboid cerca de su cabeza pero sin ser colocado, multiples cables en su cuerpo y conectado a un tanque de oxigeno se encontraba un joven extremadamente delgado, practicamente se podian ver sus huesos a través de su piel la cual era de un color palido enfermiso, su cabello se veia opaco y sin vida, su aspecto era tan frágil que casi se podia sentir que con solo respirar lo romperiamos, no era ni la sombra de lo que un joven de 16 deberia de ser. Rápidamente me acerqué y tome su frágil y pequeña mano entre las mias.

-Kiri-Kazuto-kun, ¿Puedes oirme?- dije, esperando desesperadamente que abriera sus ojos, lo cual hizo con suma dificultad

-¿Q-Quién... Eres?- pregunto con la mirada perdida y voz pequeña y frágil, en ese momento recorde lo que el doctor nos dijo, el se habia quedado ciego por su enfermedad, asi que acerque su mano a mi rostro y la puse en mi mejilla

-Soy yo, soy Asuna, estoy aqui contigo- dije con lágrimas callendo por mis mejillas, escuchando los pequeños sollozos de mis amigos detrás de mi -los demás también estan aqui, Klein, Liz, Silica, Agil, estamos aqui para apoyarte

-Y-yo no... Queria... Q-que me vie-ran asi- dijo con gran dificultad y una lágrima callendo de sus ojos sin vida, partiendome en dos el corazón

-No digas eso, estamos aqui porque eres nuestro amigo y te queremos- dijo Klein acercandose y acariciando su cabeza con cariño

-Además a nosotros solo nos importa estar contigo, no tu aspecto- dijo Liz, tomando su otra mano junto a silica la cual dijo

-Si, nosotros te queremos sea como sea

-Tienes que ser fuerte, aun quedan 9 pisos ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Agil con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-S-si... Tienen razón... Podrian... Conec-ctarse... Me cuesta... Demasiado... hablar aqui...

-Claro, solo esperanos un poco para que lleguemos a nuestras casa ¿ok?- le dije con tono amable, ya que una sonrisa no podria verla

-S-si- dijo, después de eso le di un tierno beso en los labios y el doctor nos pidio salir para que Kirito pudiera descansar antes de volver a colocarle el MediCuboid.

Una vez fuera, Klein hizo la pregunta que todo el mundo temia hacer.

-¿Cuanto tiempo, doctor?

-Hasta la primavera

-¿Solo dos semanas?- dijo Silica con ojos brillosos en lágrimas

-Si

* * *

Después de eso todos nos dirigimos a nuestro hogares e inmediatamente nos conectamos a ALO, una vez dentro esperamos un poco antes de que Kirito se materializara frente a nosotros.

-Perdón- fue lo primero que salio de sus labios, seguido de un sollozo mientras las gotas de agua salada caían de su hermosos ojos, vi como desvio su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas -No quería que me vieran asi, es tan humillante

Con rápidez lo abracé, pero no fui solo yo, Liz, Silica, Leafa,Yui, incluso Klein y Agil lo abrazamos en grupo, pude sentir como se tensaba al instante, pero después de unos momentos recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y nos abrazo a Leafa, Yui y yo, las cuales eramos las que quedamos mas cerca de el en el abrazo grupal.

-No digas eso, nunca digas eso de nuevo, no importa lo que pasé o como luzcas, te queremos- le dije en un susurro que todos escucharon por la cercania

-Tu siempre seras mi héroe, papá- dijo Yui, la cual me entere un poco antes de que llegara kirito que ella sabia todo (o al menos que su papá estaba realmente enfermo) y habia visto el aspecto de Kirito a través de la cámara del celular de Leafa

-Siempre seras el héroe de todos- dijo Leafa

-Más ahora que sabemos que no solo eres fuerte aqui, si no también en el mundo real, donde cada segundo libras una batalla- dijo Agil

-Realmente eres admirable- dijo Klein con su voz orgullosa

-Queremos estar a tu lado, siempre- dijo Liz

-Hasta el final- dijo Silica, apretando mas su abrazo

Sin poder evitarlo vi como el rompió en llanto, abrazandonos aun mas fuerte, nos quedamos asi, abrazados todos y llorando durante un buen rato, hasta que lentamente los sollozos pararon y nos separamos lentamente.

-Gracias chicos- dijo, limpiando sus ojos con las mangas de su abrigo

-No tienes que agradecer- le dije con una sonrisa, limpiando mis mejillas para después tomarle la mano -Te amo

Vi como sonrio con ternura y amor, entrelazando nuestras manos- Yo también te amo

-bien tortolitos, ¿Quién quiere destruir a otro jefe de piso?- peguntó Klein, alzando su mano en un puño y con voz entusiasmada

-Vamos- dijimos todos alzando las manos de la misma forma que nuestro amigo pelirrojo...

Y asi pasaron los dias, con ayuda del los Syph, Cait Sith y los Salamanders logramos derrotar a 99 de los 100 Jefes, solo faltaba uno, aunque sabiamos de sobra que era practicamente imposible para solo nosotros 7 lograr derrotarlo debido a que los últimos jefes fueron tan dificiles que apenas y pudimos hacelo con ayuda, lo intentariamos todas las veces que pudieramos, pues el sueño de Kirito era terminar ese castillo y el tiempo se agotaba.

Después de intentarlo varias veces durante mas de una semana, lo logramos, aunque suene imposible así fue, todos quedamos con el HP en rojo, pero al final, cuando creiamos todo perdido de nuevo, Kirito desbloqueo una espada realmente poderosa llamada "La Espada Del Cielo Noctuno", con la cual, junto a Excalibur pudo dar su "Sucesión de Habilidades" como ataque final logrando derrotar asi a An Incarnate of Radius, el jefe final de Aincrad y convirtiendose en el absoluto y único ganador del juedo, siendo nombrado como "el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos".

Cuando todo término, fuimos al monumento a los espadachines, absolutamente todos nuestros nombres (junto al de los lideres de los gremios que nos ayudaron) aparecían en el, pero el de Kirito se encontraba en una placa dorada con letras rubies encima del monumento.

-Felicidades, lo lograste Kirito-kun- le dije con una sonrisa observando como sus ojos brillaban cual los de un niño pequeño que habia recibido el regalo mas hermoso y quiza, para el, así era.

-Si, por fin lo logre- dijo con una enorme sonrisa -Lo logramos, gracias chicos- dijo regalandonos una sonrisa.

Luego de tomarnos una foto, todos fuimos a celebrar a nuestra casa, los dias que siguieron fueron llenos de paz y tranquilidad, Kirito, Yui y yo pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos, aunque el también se daba tiempo para competir contra Klein y Agil o pasar tiempo con las chicas, en una de nuestras conversaciones me dijo que su sueño era estudiar mecatronica, ese dia se me partio de nuevo el corazón pues lo dijo con una expresiion tan triste y llena de anhelo, que me hizo un nudo en la garganta, yo solo pude decirle que seguramente seria el mejor de todos a lo que el me sonrio.

Todo parecia ir bien, paso un mes, mas de lo que los médicos nos dijeron, todos estabamos contentos, pero la felicidad no dura para siempre...

* * *

Ese dia todos nos habíamos reunido para comer en el bar de Agil, de ahi iriamos a nuestras casa y nos conectariamos a ALO para ver a Kirito.

Mientras comiamos una llamada entro al celular de , la cual al no reconocer el número se excuso y fue a la esquina a contestar.

-¿Bueno?...Si ella habla...¡¿Qué?!, ¡Pero el esta bien!... ¡No me voy a calmar!, ¡¿Que le paso a mi hermano?!- enseguida todos nos levantamos de la mesa, poniendo atención a Suguha, la cual en ese momento comenzó a llorar -Voy para allá

Al momento de que colgo todos nos acercamos a ella -¿Qué pasa, Suguha?- pregunte angustiada con un mal presentimiento en mi pecho

-Su-Su sangre se esta contaminando demasiado rápido, llamaron para decirme que tengo que... Que tengo que despedirme de el- dijo rompiendo en llanto, callendo al suelo de rodillas

En cuanto todos nos recuperamos un poco de la horrible noticia corrimos hacia el hospital, al llegar vimos a Kirito en su cama, desconectado del MediCuboid, Suguha y yo tomamos sus manos, las cuales estaban frías y temblorosas.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Sugu, intentando contener inutilmente las lágrimas

-Las toxinas en su cuerpo se han derramado por completo, es cuestión de minutos antes de que lleguen a su corazón, pulmones y cerebro

Mientras todos oian al doctor, yo observe a kirito, vi como brevemente abria sus ojos y, como si realmente pudiera verlo, observó con anhelo el MediCuboid, entonces comprendi que el no merecia morir asi, merecia terminar su viaje en el lugar que amo.

-Doctor, pongale el MediCuboid por favor- dije, poniendome de pie y recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de todos

-Pero señorita, el dijo que queria irse sin el

-Estoy segura de que el desea esto- le dije viendo con infinito amor y tristeza la cara de mi amado

Después de dudarlo unos segundos el doctor Ryugazaki contestó -De acuerdo, aqui pueden conectarse usted y la señorita Kirigaya, al lado hay una habitación donde podran conectarse los demás- nos dijo mientras encendía el MediCuboid y se lo ponia a Kirito mientras todos nos apresurabamos a conectarnos.

* * *

Una vez todos dentro fuimos a una pequeña isla donde habia un árbol de cerezo, era el lugar favorito de Kirito para observar el atardecer de ALO, una vez llegamos ahi Kirito ya estaba ahi, viendo con tristeza el atardecer (su último atardecer).

-Asuna, Klein, hay algo que quiero darles- dijo Kirito volteando a vernos

-¿Qué es, Kirito-kun?- pregunte, dando un paso al frente al igual que Klein

Ambos vimos como Kirito saco a Excalibur y La Espada Del Cielo Noctuno he hizo dos pergaminos, uno con la habilidad "Starburst Stream" y otro con su habilidad "Sucesión de Habilidades" una vez que término se acerco a Klein.

-Abre tu ventana- dijo, a lo cual el pelirojo solo asintio y obedeció, una vez abierta la ventana Kirito deposito el ella el pergamino de "Starburts Stream" y La Espada Del Cielo Nocturno -Ahora te pertenecen

Cuando término de decir aquello todos vimos con horror como se desplomaba, totalmente débil y agotado -¡Kirito-kun!¡/¡Kirito!/Onii-chan!

Gritamos todos al tiempo que nos arrodillabamos a su lado y yo lo tomaba entre mis brazos -A-Asuna... Abre tu ventana- dijo, yo lo hice rapidamente y vi como colocaba su "sucesión de habilidades" en ella

-Que cruel, ¿No me dejas a Excalibur?- le pregunté en tono de broma y con una sonrisa pero con los ojos indundados de lágrimas

-N-No, ella se va conmigo... Si no... ¿Cómo seguire... Peleando en mi... Nuevo viaje?- dijo con voz ronca y gran dificultad, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro -No debieron venir... O-odio las despedidas

-No vinimos a despedirnos, te estamos apoyando- dijo Liz con una sonrisa pero pronto comenzó a llorar

-No te libraras tan fácil de nosotro- le dijo Agil también derramando lágrimas

-Algún dia te alcanzaremos, Kirito-san- dijo Silica, llorando igual

-Yo... N-No quiero... Eso- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sera inevitable onii-chan, esperáremos ansiosos ese dia- dijo Leafa, pero ella no lloro, lo dijo con voz decidida y llena de fuerza

-Que remedio... Solo... T-tarden mucho... ¿De acuerdo?... Me enojare sii... No lo hacen- Se oía cada vez mas débil, partiendonos el alma a todos

-Claro que tardaremos, tenemos que encontrar un sucesor digno de las habilidades del gran espadachín negro, ¿cierto, Asuna?- me dijo Klein a lo cual yo solo asento y tome la mano de la persona que significaba mi mundo entero

-Asi es, no dejáramos que tu espada y tu voluntad se pierdan, nunca- el me vio con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro

En ese momento vi al horizonte al igual que los demas, provocando que Kirito volteara la mirada y se sorprendiera al ver al todos los jugadores de ALO volar con dirección a la isla, siendo dirigidos por Yui.

-¿Porqué... Hay tantas... Hadas?- Me peguntó volteando a verme

-Esa pregunta es tonta, El mejor jugador de todos los tiempo, nuestro héroe dorado, no podia tener una despedida tan solitaria- dije mientras todos se arrodillaban alrrededor de nosotros en muestra de respeto y Yui se colocaba sobre nuestras manos unidas -Todos esperamos que tu proximo viaje sea en un lugar tan maravilloso como este...

-... ¿Sabes?... Siempre me pregunté, ¿Porqué motivo sigo vivo?, ¿Porqué... solo vine a este mundo... a sufrir y a... hacer sufrir... a la gente a mi alrededor? ¿A gastar... Equipo medico... Y medicamentos?- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras una lágrima recorria su mejilla -Nunca tuve... un objetivo a futuro, yo... Yo no tengo ningun futu-ro, asi que no encontraba... sentido en mi existencia, pero... Me alegro de haber sobrevivido... hasta el dia de hoy, tal vez no deje una huella... en el mundo real, pero aqui... en el mundo que amo, se que hice la diferencia...

Al decir esto puso una sonrisa, la mas hermosa que jamás vi en mi vida, en ese momento Leafa también tomo la mano de su hermano, junto a Yui y a mi, haciendo que el abriera un poco los ojos y nos volteara a ver a las tres.

-Terminar mi viaje... rodeado de personas que me admiran... y aman el mismo mundo que yo... junto a mis amigos con los que... c-comparti los recuerdos mas felices... de mi corta existencia... con las manos de mi familia... tomando la mia... y en los brazos de la única persona que ame... Solo me hace pensar... que tengo que dar las gracias... por la vida tan maravillosa que tuve- Dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas mientras sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar lentamente

-Yo... Te juro que volveremos a encontrarnos... Sea en otro lugar... O en otro mundo... Y entonces me contaras todo... Absolutamente todo lo que encontraste... En este viaje que comienzas ¿Si?... Te amo... Por Siempre

En ese momento... En que sus ojos perdian su brillo... Y se cerraban para no volver a abrirse... Vi como una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios... Justo antes de desaparecer en mis brazos...

 _ **"Di... Di lo mejor que pude de mi para vivir... y a pesar de que me hubiera gustado amarla un poco más... no me arrepiento de nada... soy feliz de haberla conocido... De vivir en este lugar... De lo que logre... Te Amo... Asuna"**_

* * *

Bien, como dije esta historia se me ocurrio mientras volvia a ver el arco "Mother's Rosario" de SAO, solo que yo nada mas planeaba hacer la escena de la muerte de Yuki con Kirito como protagonista, pero por alguna razón salio todo esto :'v

De hecho es mi primer historia no solo de este fandom, sino "hetero" ya que yo escribo para el genero Yaoi/Shonen ai, asi que espero les guste /

Por cierto a los que esperan actualización de mis otras historias, sean pacientes, prometo no tadar demasiado (aunque si tardare un poco).

Si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia o la enfermedad de Kirito, no duden en preguntar n.n

Y como dato curiso les digo que de hecho "An Incarnate of Radius" si es el nombre del jefe final de Aincrad (Al menos en la pelicula Ordinal Scale) y La Espada del Cielo Nocturno, de hecho es una espada la cual Kirito porto durante el arco "Alcalización"

Bien, hasta la proxima~

¿Reviews?


End file.
